Mindy Simmons Farts
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mindy Simmons Fart, Mindy Simmons Farted, Mindy Simmons Farting, Mindy Simmons Farts Superbad, Mindy Simmons Fart Fetish, Mindy Simmons Flatulent, Mindy Simmons Flatulence, Mindy Simmons Gassy, Mindy Simmons Passes Gas, Mindy Simmons Bad Gas, Mindy Simmons Breaking Wind, Mindy Simmons's Farting Problem, Mindy Simmons Poots, Mindy Simmons Toots... the description goes on.


******Mindy Simmons Farts**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: An attractive, one note character from the Simpsons' glory days with the body that's just asking for this treatment. Hence the title being a bit different from the usual fart fanfiction I do.

* * *

Mr. Burns was looking at footage of all the workers in the Spingfield Nuclear Power Plant, with Smithers next to him.

"Smithers." Mr. Burns asked as he touched his fingertips together.

"Yes, Mr. Burns?" Smithers asked, his hands behind his back.

Mr. Burns pointed at one of the many monitors. "Who's that fat oaf in the white shirt?"

Smithers slightly adjusted his glasses. "That's Homer Simpson, sir, one of your nasty little pincushions from sector 7G."

"Simpson, eh? Fire him at once." Mr. Burns stated as he grinned.

"But sir, why?" Smithers asked, somewhat confused.

Mr. Burns turned to Smithers. "Because we need more professionals here. And besides, they would tax me if I don't have a girl working."

"Why don't you try Mindy Simmons?" Smithers suggested as he raised his right hand.

"...Who?" Mr. Burns asked as he squinted his eyes.

Smithers sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I'll explain later."

Mr. Burns nodded his head, tapping his fingertips together. "Right, anyway, fire that Simpson fellow."

"_Woohoo!_" Homer exclaimed as he sensed that he was fired.

"And take away all of his posessions." Mr. Burns added as he chuckled.

"**_D'oh!_**" Homer cursed as he slapped his hands on his head.

* * *

One quick scene change later, Mindy Simmons was in Homer's office, with Lenny and Carl both watching her set up, both of them impressed by her attractive looks.

"Damn, she's really something." Lenny stated, his arms folded together.

Carl nodded his head in agreement, his hands on his hips. "Yeah, look at how fit she is."

Mindy turned around, eying Lenny and Carl. "Is there something you boys like to say?" She asked, blinking.

Carl waved his hands at Mindy. "Nothing, we were, uh, just wondering if you needed anything."

Mindy thought for a moment as she placed her right hand on her face, her left hand on her right shoulder. "Well, there is, actually. You know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, it's down the hall to your right." Lenny pinpointed as he pointed to the right.

"Thanks, boys." Mindy stated as she walked past Lenny and Carl, speed walking past them.

"She's a keeper." Lenny stated as he folded his arms.

Carl nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely a keeper."

Mindy went to the bathroom, checking the stalls as she looked around to see if there were any cameras. Smiling, Mindy went into the last stall.

"Man, I love eating, but sometimes I gotta let these bad boys out," Mindy stated as she glanced at her big butt, noting how tight her blue jeans were. "Well, my rear will always remain the biggest part of my body, so I won't feel bad doing this..."

Placing both of her hands on her butt, Mindy took in a deep breath as she gasped, letting out a loud fart that echoed within the entire bathroom, letting out a deep pitched, brass poot. Sighing of relief with a smile, Mindy lowered her eyes as she glanced at her butt, letting out two deeper pitch poots, feeling her jeans puff up.

"Oh yeah... now that's the stuff..." Mindy stated with a giggled, slowly rubbing her hands on her butt as she took in another deep breath, letting out another long brass toot. "I hope I don't accidentally make a mess in my pants like I normally do..."

The coworkers outside the bathroom all looked at each other oddly as they wondered who was in the bathroom making the loud, gross farts. Feeling disgusted, they agreed to just move on while Mindy farted to her heart's content.


End file.
